


Whispers of the Past

by ToraOkami303



Series: Tumblr Drabbles & Ficlets [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Shadow being a cute baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303
Summary: A memory of a better time, Shadow and his Big Sister Maria.
Relationships: Shadow & Maria (Siblings)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles & Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Whispers of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my RP tumblr a while ago, decided to cross post my drabbles to here. This is probably the closest to actually being a drabble lol.
> 
> This is supposed to be a flashback but that might not come across since it lacks a framing device!

**‘I wish I was more like you and the professor… Maria.. I don’t wanna be a Hedgehog… I want… to be Human.’**

_‘Oh Shadow… being a Hedgehog is a wonderful thing. Look if you curl up… just like that! Hold your legs. Yes good job. Now lean your head forward until… Yes Yes just like that my little Shadow~ You can be a little spiky ball. Isn’t that fun?’_

**‘Hehehe it _is_ fun. And and lookie Maria I can roll too!’**

_‘Shadow be car-’_

**‘oof.. found the wall!’**

_‘You silly little Hedgie… Are you okay?’_

**‘Yeah it didn’t hurt much.’** ****


End file.
